


Porn Star Dancing

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maybe ziall too, Smut, Top Harry, and nouis?, bottom Niall squad bitches, cross dressing, frat party, hahaha, like it has to be, pole dance, tinker bell!niall, tiny lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I request a prompt? :) Narry at a frat party. Harry is a senior and Niall is a new freshman. The freshmen all have to do something to get into the fraternity. Everyone notices Niall the pretty and adorable and innocent blonde and make him do something different because he's small and weak so he can't complete the mission. They make him strip and wear something sexy. After Harry takes him away from the others and fucks him ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Star Dancing

Uni can be fun with the party's, sex, drinks and what you least think is studying. But whatever you do, do not mess with the frat boys of 'alpha kappa phi' they are the worst frat house, always throwing paper bath on others frat houses, partying loud and all night, doing pranks and piss off the whole uni crew. They are the worst. You don't look at them on the eyes, you don't talk to them, just don't go near them and if you want to join their frat house you have to do something bc no they don't let anyone join their crew that easily, you have to work for it mostly embarrass yourself in front of them. So you just don't join them. 

Today it's a new year of uni, which means new members bc they always come to their frat to join without knowing how this boys are. And in every frat there's always a leader in this case Louis Tomlinson, that bastard can make you go run naked in front of everyone just to join to their table, he is the prank king, sassy as hell, hot too. So he steals woman and man hearts. 

"Okay boys give me ideas for this year" Louis said to his frat boys. 

They are all reunite on the living room to see how they are going torture the new members like always. 

Liam raise his hand. "How about we make them run naked around the street" Liam said smirking 

"We did that two years ago" Louis roll his eyes at Liam. "Next" Louis yell 

"Maybe we don't do anything to them this year" Harry said all bored by this already. 

"Shut up harry, if you don't want to participate on this shut your big mouth" Louis said 

Harry roll his eyes. 

"Maybe we can make them steal the mascot uni" sandy said 

And everyone seem to agree with sandy but who has the last word is Louis 

"Boring" Louis said simply. "Zayn my loyal friend, my crime partner, please save the day and give us a great idea" Louis said to his best friend. 

Zayn who looks like he doesn't want to be here and much prefer smoke a cigarette outside just shrug. "Maybe we can get a pole dancer and make them do a pole dance?" zayn said. 

Louis eyes shine with excitement and something more. 

"This is why you are my crime partner" Louis said 

"You heard the man, get a pole dancer and a platform real quick" Louis yell to his frat boys 

Everyone start moving to get what Louis said. 

Only zayn, Liam and Harry stay with Louis on the living room. 

"So who wants a pole dance?" Louis said to the boys. 

XXXXXXXXX

The frat house is full of beer, music, lights. It's amazing. 

But it's time to the show. 

"Welcome to alpha kappa phi, guys" Louis said on the microphone. He is on the platform like a host 

Harry roll his eyes at Louis. He wonders when are they going to stop doing this. He didn't even want to be here but he is a member so. Screw him. He is on the mini bar drinking and staring at the platform where Louis is. This is childish. 

"Please the new members can join this platform" Louis said with a sweet voice. He is the devil. 

Harry stare at the 10 boys on the platform but one catch his eye. He is small, blonde hair almost white, rosy cheeks, pale like a ghost. He is pretty Harry thinks. 

"So young man what your name" Louis said to the first boy on the line. 

"Josh" the guy said on the microphone. 

"Are you good at dancing little josh?" Louis said smirking putting the microphone on josh mouth. 

"Suppose" josh shrug. 

"Excellent" Louis pat josh shoulder 

"Will see about that later" Louis said 

Louis is going to the boy next to josh when he catch blue eyes staring at him curiously. Louis smirk, what a cute little guy. 

He goes to him. "So Goldie locks, what's your name" Louis ask to the boy. 

The boy stare at Louis and he is like hypnotize by those eyes that are similar to his but the boy are bigger and more blue like an ocean. 

"Niall" the boy said. "Name is niall" and oh wow that's not a British accent 

"Niall" Louis repeat. 

The boy nod. 

"Are you Irish?" Louis said 

"No I am from Scotland" Niall said 

Louis smirk. I like this guy he thinks. 

He is a sassy one. 

"Of course I am irish" Niall said. 

"I see" Louis said 

Wait little one I have a special one for you, Louis thinks. 

Harry thinks he just heard an angel. The boy is someone special. 

Louis finish the questions and goes to zayn and Liam. 

"Change of plans" Louis said to them 

"Don't tell me, you want tinker bell to do some thing different" zayn said blowing a smoke on Liam's face. 

Liam cough. 

"Is like you can see through me" Louis said touching his chest 

Zayn roll his eyes 

"He is cute, isn't it" Liam said 

"He is" Louis said. "I wanna bite his cheeks" Louis said blushing 

Okay. 

"I mean I wanna fuck him, yeah fuck him" Louis said immediately 

"Sure sure" zayn said blowing more smokes on Liam's face. 

"I have an idea" zayn said. "You still have that costume on your room right?" Zayn ask to Louis 

"Yes, why?" Louis said. 

Zayn roll his eyes and point to Niall 

Louis smirk. "We should get married zayn" Louis said 

"You are not my type Louis and I am not your type" zayn said 

"Liam is your type" zayn said to Louis and Liam. 

Both blush.

"Okay get out of the platform" Louis said to the boys. "Except you blondie" Louis said. 

"You stay" Louis said taking Niall out of the platform. 

"Harry come here" Louis yell at Harry 

"Take him to my room and...." Louis whisper something at Harry. 

Harry eyes go wide and stare at nialls figure. He start drooling out of no where 

"Watch out harry, you can catch a fly like that" zayn said smirking. 

Harry glare at him. 

"Follow me niall" Harry said 

The boy nod and follow Harry up stairs 

"This is Louis room" Harry said opening the room. 

It's actually impressive how Organize is his room 

"Okay wait here" Harry said moving to Louis closet. 

He find the costume behind a few clothes 

He throws it on the bed. 

Niall eyes go wide 

"You have to be kidding me" Niall said touching the costume. 

"Louis never jokes around" Harry said 

"No shit" Niall roll his eyes. "I have to do this just to get in on your stupid frat house?" Niall raise an eyebrow at him 

"Hey don't look at me like that, when I join they made me run around the street naked and wet" Harry said defensive 

Niall giggles covering his mouth. 

"I'll leave you to put the costume on" Harry said 

Niall nod. 

He goes down stairs 

"Did he agree?" zayn said 

"Yes" Harry said 

"Good let's see how that ass would look on that costume" Louis said smirking. 

"I call dibs on that" Harry said 

"No way, styles. I have a week without sex. He is mine" zayn said. 

"Fuck off" Harry said. "I saw Andy sucking you off yesterday" Harry said 

"He did but he didn't let me fuck him. I need to fuck someone" zayn said 

"Not this one so back off" Harry said 

"Ladies ladies please. What makes you think either of you are going to fuck him" Louis said. "He is mine" Louis said 

"The hell it's not, I call dibs first" Harry said 

"Emm guys?" Liam said staring at Niall on the stairs

"What?" Louis said 

Louis eyes went wide, Harry gasp and zayn let out a noise that sounded like a groan or something. 

The tinker bell costume suit nialls body perfectly. The dress was short but not too short. You can see perfectly Niall milky thighs, the costume had green boots that fit nice on Niall. He was literally tinker bell. 

"I hope your happy" Niall said in front of them. 

"Oh you have no idea" zayn said checking Niall out from head to toe 

"It's not all, sweetie" Louis smirk touching nialls cheek. 

He came closer to nialls face, biting gently one cheek. "Strip and give us a pole dance" Louis whisper seductive while he still bites nialls cheek 

He smells amazing. Like fresh cotton and cherries. 

Nialls cheeks go extremely red. 

"Not in that particle order" zayn said. "You can give us a pole dance and then strip or do both at the same time" zayn licks his lip. 

"Horny bastards" Niall said walking to the platform. 

Everyone start to whistle and scream things. Naughty things. 

"Okay, relax horn dogs, tinker bell here is going to do a show for us" Louis said on the microphone.

Louis make a sign to zayn to go to the dj 

Zayn nods 

"Hey andy, put the hottest song you got" zayn said 

Andy nod. 

Zayn gives Louis a thumb up.

A heavy guitar solo is sound 

"No way" Niall said shaking his head. "Louis no I am not going to dance to this song" Niall said 

"Well guess what? you are not going any where if you don't dance" Louis said smirking 

Niall sigh. Relax Niall you can do this. It's just a song. A pervert, porn song, Niall tells himself. 

'Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra

Jessica won't play ball

Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda

Doesn't anybody live at all?'

Niall stare at pole. Might get started, he thinks. 

He shakily start swinging his hips side to side 

The boys goes crazy. 

Maybe he can have fun with this. 

He gets more confident and bends over in front of the pole and shake his ass on it. 

"Take off your boots, babe" someone yell 

'Amanda won't leave me empty handed

Got her number from a bathroom stall

Brandy just got way too much baggage

And that shit just gets old

But I got a girl who can put on a show

The dollar decides how far you can go'

He stands In front of everyone and takes off his boots and throws it on the crowd. 

'She wraps those hands around that pole

She licks those lips and off we go

She takes it off nice and slow

Because that's pornstar dancin'

He wraps his hand around the pole and slides his left thigh on it. 

The whistle gets louder. 

Niall climbs on the pole and slides his body gentle on it biting his lips as he does. 

Louis wants to touch himself so bad. 

Liam is shameless touching his dick 

Zayn is cursing loudly with the dj. 

And Harry is getting closer to the platform, staring at Niall on stage 

'She don't play nice, she makes me beg

She drops that dress around her legs

And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this

Pornstar dancin'

Niall climbs off of the pole and touch his dress lifting it a little bit to show more milky thighs. 

'Your body's lightin' up the room

I want a naughty girl like you

There's nothing hotter than a..'

He wraps a finger on his mouth and licks it, moaning and closing his eyes 

"Take off the dress" someone beside Harry yell 

Niall nods with big eyes staring at Harry. He removes one green strap off of his shoulder. 

"No way" Harry says. 

He makes his way in front of Niall and climb the stage and throws Niall on his shoulder 

The music stops. 

Everyone start yelling. 

"Shut up" Harry yells to everyone. 

"I call dibs and I am not going to let anyone see anything okay" Harry said climbing off the stage with Niall on his shoulder. 

He makes his way to the stairs. 

"Party pooper" Louis yell at Harry. 

"Liam let's fuck in my room" Louis drags Liam to his room. 

Harry throws Niall on his bed and waste no time kissing him, touching everywhere 

"Your dance was so hot, it was driving me crazy" Harry mumbled against nialls lips. Biting nialls bottom lip. 

Niall moaned and reach with his hand to rub Harry's erection through his pants. 

"You are so big Harry, is going to hurt my little asshole" Niall said kissing Harry's neck 

Harry groan and grabs nialls hand and pined them over his head. 

Harry start grinding against nialls crotch. 

"Oh god" Niall arch his back 

Harry removes his shirt. 

"Your tattoos are so hot Harry, I wanna lick them" Niall said 

"Please do" Harry moan. 

Harry laid down on his bed and Niall start licking his birds tattoos, his nipple while he rubs the other one. 

He licks the butterfly tattoo, blowing raspberries kisses to it. 

He removes Harry's belt while Harry kiss his neck. 

"You smell so good" Harry said 

"Me? you smell so fucking wonderful" Niall said removing Harry's pants. 

"You are so eager for my cock" Harry chuckled 

"You have no idea how eager I am for your cock since I saw you watching me dancing and saw your bulge. It was so big. I like big dicks" Niall said 

"So your not so innocent after all" Harry said 

"Just bc I am tiny doesn't mean I am naive you know" Niall said 

He squeeze expertly Harry's crotch. 

"I am actually very impressive with my mouth" Niall wink at Harry. 

He kiss Harry's head through his briefs. 

Harry throw his head back. 

This is amazing. 

Niall removes Harry's briefs and waste no time bobbling his head on Harry's dick 

"Oh, uh, uh, yeah right there baby" Harry said closing his eyes. 

Niall hummed on his cock. 

Niall stands up in front of Harry and removes the dress slowly 

"You wanna help me?" Niall said touching one strap 

Harry nod and removes both strap off of nialls shoulder kissing every part of his shoulder. He then removes the dress off of nialls chest, he bits one nipple 

"Gorgeous nipples" Harry said 

The dress is gone and Niall climbs on top of Harry 

"What about if I tie you up on the bed" Niall said kissing Harry's collarbone. 

Harry shake his head. "I can't touch anything like that and I wanna touch" Harry said. 

Niall nod and removes the green panties 

"Lube and condom" Niall said 

Harry gets up from the bed and grabs the lube and condom from the drawer 

"I wanna ride you" Niall said 

"Sit down" Niall said 

"You need to open yourself first" Harry said 

Niall shake his head. "Already thought of that" Niall said 

He open the condom and slid it on Harry's cock and lube it up 

He guide Harry's cock on his entrance 

Harry is full staring every part of Niall as he position himself on his cock. 

Every part of Niall is red. It's a beautiful side

Once Niall is fully on his cock he starts bouncing on his dick in a fast rhythm fucking himself on Harry's cock faster and harder 

"Oh yeah fuck, so big, oh god" Niall said closing his eyes. 

Harry feel like he is close and it's embarrassing bc Niall looks like he is far from been close. So he start stroking nialls dick fast. 

"UHHH YES FUCK Harry just like that" Niall said screaming. 

Good everyone down stair would know who is fucking him better 

"I am so close" Niall said staring at Harry's eyes. He kiss him and the kiss is so rough and needy. 

Niall spill his loud on Harry's hand and that's enough to Harry to spill his on the condom 

Niall bounces on his dick a few more times and collapse on his bed. 

Niall bury his face on Harry's neck while Harry wrap his arms around nialls waist. 

"So how about a date?" Harry ask after his breathing is calm 

He hears Niall laughing on his neck. He frowns. Is that a no? 

"I usually do the date first" Niall said. "But who cares" Niall shrug. 

So he nods at Harry. 

Harry and Niall falls asleep like that with Niall on Harry's arms 

Harry kiss the top of nialls head 

Never he imagine that angels can fall off of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I still have one more prompt to fill so that's next. Send me prompts with Niall pairings if you want but if you want smut it has to be bottom Niall. Okay.  
> Btw the song is porn star dancing by my darkest days


End file.
